The present invention relates to a golf training aid, and more particularly to a device to improve a golfer's putting stroke.
Golf training aids that are attachable to the shaft of a golf club are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,039 relates to a training aid to assist the golfer in visualizing the action of the golf club head during the arc of a golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,209 relates to a golf club direction indicator attachment for a putter to enable to golfer to align the club in relation to the ball to obtain a visual indication of the direction in which the club head is facing in order to predetermine with some degree of accuracy the direction the ball will take when struck by the putter or club.
The putting stroke is perhaps one of the hardest in the game of golf. The transition from the rearward stroke to the forward stroke and the follow through of the putter head after contact with the ball are critical to a good putt. The present invention relates to a putting aid attachable to the putter shaft that helps to control the transition from the rearward stroke to the forward stroke to keep the putter head on a straight plane or line in a smooth action through the stroke while also ensuring a complete follow through of the stroke.